videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Command
Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath is an expansion pack for the 2007 real-time strategy video game Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Developed by Electronic Arts Los Angeles and BreakAway Games studios, it was released on March 24, 2008 in the United States and on March 28, 2008 in Europe by publisher Electronic Arts, and was also released on June 24 for the Xbox 360. Gameplay Kane's Wrath features a "Risk-like" gameplay mode called "Global Conquest", where players build and control their forces from a strategic, global level with the goal of either destroying all enemies or completing their side's alternate victory objective. Instead of the traditional Command & Conquer RTS gameplay, the mode uses a turn-based system where the player issues higher-level orders such as "build a base here" (to have the computer automatically build a base with preset structures) or "upgrade this base" (to have the computer automatically perform multiple structure upgrades on a base); the orders execute at the end of a turn and the other sides then get theirs. Combat in this mode occurs whenever two opposing forces collide on the world map; the battle can either be played traditionally (as a standard real-time C&C game) or be automatically resolved by the computer using the forces' relative strengths. Kane's Challenge mode (Xbox 360) Kane's Challenge is exclusive to the Xbox 360 version of Kane's Wrath, replacing Global Conquest Mode. Similar to the General's Challenge game in Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour, the player chooses one of the nine factions, and is pitted against all armies spanning ten challenges; referred to as "The Gauntlet" in-game. Also included in this game mode are all-new, high-definition video sequences featuring Joseph D. Kucan as Kane, congratulating or taunting the players as they progress in Kane's Challenge. Campaign Mode In addition to the Global Conquest mode, Kane's Wrath contains a Brotherhood of Nod campaign which spans 13 missions in length, spanning from the end of Tiberian Sun: Firestorm to Command & Conquer 3 and beyond. Broken into 3 linear sub-stories that tell Kane's story; Act 1 takes place between Tiberian Sun: Firestorm and Command & Conquer 3; Act 2 takes place separately, but during the events of Command & Conquer 3; and Act 3 shows a preview of the story to take place after Command & Conquer 3, leaving the player with a strong cliff-hanger. The entire Campaign Mode is played as Nod (a first for the series) from the perspective of the AI system LEGION, which the players represents. Sub-factions Each of the three factions featured in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (Global Defense Initiative, Brotherhood of Nod and Scrin) have received two additional "sub-factions" in Kane's Wrath; a gameplay concept previously used in Command & Conquer: Red Alert, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and Generals - Zero Hour. Each of these sub-factions feature unique special units, upgrades and support powers, and are designed to cater to more specialized styles of real-time strategy gameplay. This sub-faction system brings the total number of playable sides in Command & Conquer 3 from three to nine. Additionally, the three "vanilla" factions receive some new units and upgrades. Global Defense Initiative General GDI changes A new GDI anti-air unit called the Slingshot is available to all three GDI factions; it is a fast hover vehicle resembling the Hover MLRS from the Second Tiberium War, capable of great damage to any aircraft but is defenseless against ground targets. GDI also has a new aircraft, the Hammerhead, at its disposal; it is equipped with an anti-infantry machinegun and is capable of garrisoning a GDI infantry squad who can fire upon targets from inside the Hammerhead. GDI has also developed their sonic technology onto a tank platform, producing the Shatterer - a lightly armoured hover vehicle with a weapon similar to the Sonic Emitter - however, this vehicle is unavailable to the Steel Talons. Several new upgrades are available to GDI. AP Ammo increases the attack power of Riflemen Squads, Watchtowers, Hammerheads, APCs and the Steel Talon Wolverine. Tungsten AA Ammunition increases the attack power of AA batteries and the Slingshot. Hardpoints can be purchased to increase the ammo capacity of Orcas and Firehawks. Steel Talons A post-Second Tiberium War battalion, the Steel Talons were an experimental task force specialized in field testing cutting edge technologies for GDI's original and traditional "superior frontal firepower" doctrine, before future policies retired the bulk of the organization's walker arsenal in favor of improved space-based assets. This sub-faction features the Titan and Wolverine units from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun,7. The Titan replaces the Predator Tank and fills a similar role, although it is more powerful and can crush smaller tanks than itself. It also can make use of the Railgun upgrade. The Wolverine is a fast walker capable of dealing great damage to enemy infantry, and can make use of the AP Ammo upgrade. The Steel Talon has a modified version of the Juggernaut, called "Behemoths" - the Behemoth has a bunker in which a Steel Talon infantry squad may garrison itself and fire outside to defend the Behemoth. However, the Behemoth cannot use the Juggernaut's long-range "Bombard" tactic in conjuction with a sniper team, since sniper teams are not available to the Steel Talon faction. Tiberium Wars-era sonic technology - the Sonic Emitter and the new Shatterer - are not available to the Steel Talons; instead, the Railgun upgrade for Titans and Mammoth Tanks is also applied to Steel Talon Guardian Cannons. Minor upgrades to standard units are also featured: the engineer is adapted to the Combat Engineer armed with a pistol, and Steel Talon harvesters have a one-slot infantry bunker instead of the light machinegun. The APC is replaced by the Mobile Repair Transport, which does not have offensive abilities but instead commands a repair drone to repair friendly vehicles in the field. Additionally, Steel Talon Titan battlemechs and Mammoth Tanks can be upgraded with heavy EMP-proof armor. To counterbalance their sheer prowess in vehicles, the Talons are not able to build Armories, limiting their infantry to riflemen squads, rocket squads, grenadier squads and their new pistol-armed combat engineers. ZOCOM Short for "Zone Operations Command", ZOCOM is an elite unit established after the Second Tiberium War which comprises the most veteran, high tech troopers of GDI, who have been equipped specifically to tackle the planet-wide Tiberium infestation and to begin the reclaiming of the Earth's Red Zones. ZOCOM units cater to technologies related to advanced sonic weaponry, special Tiberium-resistant powered armor as well as suppression and area-of-effect tactics. This sub-faction replaces GDI's Zone Troopers with "Zone Raiders"9, a newer power armored infantry unit equipped with anti-air rockets and sonic rocket propelled grenades. Their Orca gunships utilize special sonic payloads instead of their original weaponry, and ZOCOM also receives the most powerful incarnation of GDI's new sonic-based "Shatterer" unit. The standard harvester is replaced with a Rocket Harvester. Their lower-end infantry also see the composite armor upgrade replaced with the more potent "Tiberium field suits", which increase even more so the armor of ZOCOM infantry squads, make them more resistant to Tiberium-based attacks, and render them immune to the effects of Tiberium radiation on the battlefield. For these benefits however the sub-faction does not have any access to rail gun technology and cannot produce Juggernaut artillery walkers. Brotherhood of Nod General Nod changes A new Nod artillery unit called the Specter is available. It resembles the Nod artillery vehicle from the Second Tiberium War, although it is faster and capable of stealth. It also has the ability to bombard near a beacon dropped by a Shadow Team. Another new vehicle is the Reckoner, a fast transport vehicle with two infantry slots. Its passengers cannot attack targets outside the Reckoner and the Reckoner itself does not have a weapon, but the Reckoner can deploy itself into a heavy-armoured infantry bunker. Once deployed, it cannot move again but gains an additional infantry slot, cannot be targeted with explosives, and cannot be clear-garrisoned (for example, by the Grenadier Squad). A new structure called the Voice of Kane is available, a statue which calls out Kane's message. Friendly infantry nearby receive an inspirational bonus in battle, while enemy infantry are suppressed. Only one Voice of Kane can be deployed at a time. New upgrades are available to Nod in the form of Tiberium Core Missiles, which increase the attack damage of SAM Turrets, Attack Bikes, Stealth Tanks, and the Black Hand's Mantis. The Quad Turret upgrade can be purchased which improves all triple-turret base defenses by adding a fourth turret to the hub. Disruption Pods can be purchased for Vertigo Bombers, allowing them to drop a stealth-generating disruption pod that will last for a temporary period of time. Finally, the Laser Capacitor upgrade is now also applied to the Laser Turret. Nod Militants have also been remodeled to look like Nod's Light Infantry from Tiberian Sun. This is a purely asthetic change and does not affect gameplay. Black Hand A feared order of warrior priests within the Brotherhood of Nod10, specialized in powerful and highly trained shock trooper infantry. The Black Hand’s standard infantry is the "Confessor Cabal"; a squad of six Confessor units armed with hallucinogenic grenades (this time a manually activated ability), as well as anti-infantry gattling guns which can be upgraded with "Charged Particle Beams" to increase their firepower (Charged Particle Beams are also applied to the Shredder Turret for increased firepower). Confessor Cabals also give other nearby allied infantry a buff that increases their rate of fire, their endurance on the battlefield and which renders them more resistant to suppression. All Black Hand shock troops come with veteran status by default, and the Commando starts out at the heroic rank, with two such commandos being trainable at any given time, although the commando is not stealthed for this faction. The "Black Disciples" upgrade adds a Black Hand shock troop to all Confessor Cabals and Militant Rocket Squads, in similar fashion to how Confessors are added to the militia squads of Tiberium Wars. The Black Hand's warmechs, an earlier model of the Avatar warmech, are called "Purifiers" and automatically come equipped with flamethrowers, yet cannot be further upgraded. All flame weaponry of this sub-faction, whether infantry or vehicle-based, can be upgraded with Purifying Flame for much greater damage against all ground targets. In return for all this offensive and destructive prowess however, the Black Hand forgo stealthed or air units entirely - including the Call for Transport ability - and the Laser Capacitor is also unavailable to them. Since the Stealth Tank and Venom are both unavailable, a new vehicle called the "Mantis" serves as a specialized anti-aircraft vehicle for the faction - it is very powerful against aircraft, and can also detect stealth units, though it cannot attack targets on the ground. The new Specter artillery unit is still available to the Black Hand, but is not itself stealthed. Marked of Kane A sinister sub-faction which epitomizes both the Brotherhood of Nod's stealthy methods and reliance on radically advanced cybernetic and Tiberium-based technologies and weaponry. The Marked of Kane replace the militia squads of Tiberium Wars with the "Awakened" cyborgs; heavy infantry units that are devastating against enemy infantry and which come with the innate ability to disable vehicles through EMP charges. Their elite "Enlightened" cyborg infantry squads are comparable to GDI’s Zone Troopers, and are armed with super-charged particle beams and an EMP attack that has an even bigger radius than that of the Awakened. These cyborg units, along with the sub-faction's Saboteur units and Tiberium Troopers, can be upgraded with cybernetic enhancements to greatly increase their rate of movement. The Black Hand flame infantry are replaced by "Tiberium Troopers" within this sub-faction, which are capable of dealing damage over time, clear out garrisoned structures and slow the rate of movement of their targets. The Marked of Kane also receive deadly magnetic mines that slowly kill vehicles (unless removed by repair drones). Scrin Reaper-17 Themed as the heavy “shock” faction of the Scrin, Reaper-17 possesses more powerful and effective vehicles and ground units. The trade-off for its enhanced ground power is a marked lack of the Mastermind and air units, except for Storm Riders and Drone Ships. The Gun Walker is upgraded and renamed as the "Shard Walker", whereas the Tripod has been upgraded to "Reaper Tripod", which converts Tiberium into extra damage in the same way the Devourer Tank can. An upgrade is "Conversion Reserves", which allows for Reaper Tripods and Devourer Tanks to store more absorbed Tiberium. They also receive an upgrade that allows Seekers, Shard Walkers, and ravagers to shoot blue Tiberium shards for extra damage. Reaper-17 Harvesters now come with shields of their own, similar to those that can be added to Tripods. Reaper-17 also has a new structure called the "Growth Stimulator", which functions as a normal Growth Accelerator in addition to providing a steady trickle of income like a Tiberium Spike. The aforementioned lack of a Mastermind means that Reaper-17 can not upgrade its hexapod with teleport capabilities. Traveler-59 The polar opposite of Reaper-17, Traveler-59 focuses on speed, teleportation and mind-control. It features new "Cultist" infantry units, as well as an upgraded Mastermind unit called the "Prodigy". Cultists have no regular attack, but can control units just like Masterminds without the build limit, but cannot take over air and epic units or structures. The Prodigy receives area-of-effect mind control and a personal blink pack in addition to its old abilities. Traveler-59 doesn’t get Devourer Tank units or shields, however their Seekers are upgradeable, also the "Advanced Articulators" upgrade gives infantry units a significant speed boost and "Traveler Engines" give a speed boost to Traveler's heavier aircraft units. Traveler aircraft are cheaper compared to the other two Scrin factions. Story In the first act of the campaign (set immediately after the conclusion of Tiberian Sun), Kane enters a bunker deep in the Earth's crust apparently healed of all injury save for his face mask. He instructs the player to begin the Rio Insurrection by taking out the GDI presence in the area. After the player succeeds, Kane informs the player of his plan to reunite the Nod splinter factions. Since he cannot risk revealing himself to the world yet, he chooses Brother Marcion, the leader of the "new" Black Hand to convey Kane's will to the Brotherhood in his stead. The player is then commanded to drive Marcion out and capture him. Brought before Kane, Marcion comes back into the fold of the Brotherhood as Kane reveals himself to him, and removes his face mask, showing a completely scar-free face. Kane then orders the player to destroy a Liquid Tiberium facility in the Australian Outback as a 'grand gesture' to the remaining splinter factions to rejoin him. During the second act (set before and during the events of Tiberium Wars), Kane begins to lay down the plans for the destruction of the Philadelphia, commanding the player, LEGION, to steal plans for the Ion Cannon network. Since the destruction of the Philadelphia would eliminate most of GDI's leadership, Kane predicts that Redmond Boyle will be his pawn and become the Director of GDI, so as to provoke the future liquid Tiberium explosion. The player is also ordered to capture Dr. Alphonse Geraud from his research facility, explaining his disappearance in the GDI campaign of C&C3. Afterwards, Abbess Alexa Kovacs has taken the view that General Kilian Qatar is a traitor to Kane, and plans to have her discredited by attacking Temple Prime in her guise, then leaking Ion Disruptor technology to GDI,thereby leading to General Qatar's execution being ordered by Kane. She reveals her doubts and fears about LEGION, and about LEGION being connected to the Tacitus during a cutscene before a mission and also tells the player(LEGION) that CABAL's cyborgs murdered her family, and is worried as LEGION is based upon the same technology that created and powered CABAL. After the Tacitus is secured on a mission, a highly distressed Abbess Alexa loses her cool and infects LEGION's core systems with a powerful computer virus while screaming: "I cannot let you connect to the Tacitus! I will not let you usher in an age of machines. I will not be your slave! I will not!". The virus destroys LEGION's systems, and Kane is alerted to LEGION's infection and catches Abbess Alexa red-handed in the act of destroying LEGION. Kane discovers to his horror that Alexa attacked Temple Prime in Killian's guise and had Kilian executed for a crime she did not commit. Alexa snatches a pistol from one of the guards as she is about to be taken away for interrogation and aims at Kane with it. Clearly beside herself, she shouts Nod's motto "Peace through power" and then commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, just as LEGION shuts down. In the third and final act, LEGION reawakens five years later in the post-Tiberium War 3 period, and Kane focuses it on recovering the Tacitus. GDI has been meddling with the device, causing it to become highly unstable; Kane needs the Tacitus for his master plan, so he orders the player to first awaken the Marked of Kane, a faction of cyborgs that only LEGION is capable of controlling due to its link with the destroyed CABAL. With the successful reactivation, Kane then sends the player to recover the Tacitus from GDI's NORAD. After the Tacitus's successful capture, Kane connects it to LEGION, and the AI becomes infused with the vast knowledge of the object, ending the game in a cliffhanger. The ending video shows a reverse of the Scrin campaign introduction video in C&C3. Cast * Joseph D. Kucan as Kane Kane is back, and this time, the self-proclaimed Prophet is the center of attention. The supreme leader of the Brotherhood concentrates on his new schemes, mostly related to the LEGION and Tacitus. He also masterminds several of the events seen in Command & Conquer 3 Tiberium Wars, such as picking Redmond Boyle as GDI's successor * CABAL / LEGION CABAL, the sentient Nod AI that went rogue in the aftermath of the Second Tiberium war, reappears in the game in a new form known as LEGION. Kane plans to use LEGION's unmatched tactical genius and its connection with the Tacitus to achieve his goals. LEGION is controlled by the player in the same way as the GDI/Nod Commander or Scrin Foreman from the original campaign. It shows an innate ability to connect to the Tacitus' signal and interface with the device itself. LEGION was built by Kane on CABAL's old foundations, aided by one of his assistants, Abbess Alexa Kovacs. As a result of his CABAL roots, CABAL's face flashes onto the screen a few times during the campaign, highly distressing Alexa. Alexa shows a deep mistrust for the combat AI, as her parents had been slain by CABAL's cyborgs. In her last act before being apprehended by Kane, she disrupts LEGION's uplink to the Tacitus by destroying LEGION's core systems, and then, when caught, snatches a gun from one of the guards and commits suicide with it. LEGION resurrects itself many years later however, and receives a signal being transmitted from the Tacitus device which, according to Kane, only LEGION is able to detect. Once Kane orders LEGION to use the remnants of CABAL's cyborg army -now known as the Marked of Kane- to reclaim the Tacitus from GDI, LEGION is shown to become infused with the vast amount of knowledge from the device, and the game ends as a cliffhanger. * Carl Lumbly as Brother Marcion A new Nod character played by Carl Lumbly. After Kane's supposed death at the end of Second Tiberium War, GDI undercover agents succeeded in convincing Marcion that Kane was not the true Prophet. GDI also secretly arranged an assassination of the leader of the Black Hand, Anton Slavik, so Marcion could take his place. Eventually LEGION defeated Marcion's forces and captured him. Kane revealed himself to Marcion, and faked his public recantation, bringing the Black Hand back into the Brotherhood. * Natasha Henstridge as Alexa Kovacs Another member of the Brotherhood of Nod. According to Natasha Henstridge, Alexa idolizes Kane in every way. However Alexa's parents were killed by CABAL's cyborgs. Thus her disdain for LEGION grows from mission to mission, until she eventually betrays Kane and attempts to destroy LEGION by infecting it with a computer virus, but is caught and shoots herself. Category:Games